Aurora Dyren
"My feelings are too loud for words and too shy for the world" Aurora Dyren is a student attending the High School Sweet Amoris, after transferring from her old school were she used to be bullied by her classmates because of her introvert personality and the fact that she was more interested in books and art than anything else. Since she first arrived at Sweet Amoris, Aurora started to open up more and gained some friends, thanks to whom she finally acquired some confidence. About Aurora was born as the oldest one of a set of twins. In their childhood, the two of them were always referred to as "the same person in two bodies", even if they could have not being more different: if Aurora was really introvert and insecure, Althea would say her thoughts aloud right into the person face; if Aurora disliked sports of any kind, Althea had a vast collection of medals from various competitions; if Aurora could have spent hours sining, Althea couldn't hit a note to save her life. Even so, there were those little details that made them seem the very same, like their passion for art (even if, also in that case, they prefered diffent kinds) and reading, or, growing up, the one for online RPGs and the fact that they actually agreed or thought the very same thing on almost anything, as if there was only one mind behind it. Since Althea scarred people with her behaviour and her heterochromia, once in middle school, Aurora started being the target of various bullies, either because of her shyness or because they wanted to hurt her just to have their revenge on her twin. Back then, Althea was almost always able to protect her, but the situation really degenerated during high school. While her twin was away for a rowing competion, the main bully of the school took advance of her absance and at the end of the day, Aurora return home with a quite a few bruises and a black eye. At that point, their parents could take it anymore. After making a denounce against the bully, they decided that it was time for a change and their father asked his job for a transfer somewhere else. Soon enough, they left the town and the twins were enrolled in a new high school, Sweet Amoris, away from that awful enviroment. Appearance Aurora has natural blonde hair, usually kept loose, because she doesn't really know what to do with them. Her eyes are normally gray, but their shade change together with the weather, being a grayish aqua-green when it's sunny and a stormy grayish blue when it's raining. Her complexion is particularly pale, which cause her to not be able to tan, even after staying a whole day under the sunlight. Aurora is also of an average height of 164.5 cm and has a slim figure, even if she likes to call her thighs "hams". Personality Aurora usually comes out as a very shy and introvert girl. Having almost none self-esteem, she almost always ends up blaming herself for pretty much everything that happens around her. Aurora is also quite emotional fragile, so it's not unusual to find her crying somewhere or to see her with tears streaming down her face for what would seem to be nothing to others. It's quite difficult to make her open up a bit, but when she does, Aurora appears to actually be a lot more talkative than before, even if she ends up building a barrier, often using sarcasm. Relationships Kentin Aurora and Kentin have been friend since childhood. As both being bullies targets in their previous school, their friendship became even stronger, because he was one of the few people she could count on in those difficult moments and the only one that could really understand what she was going through. Being his nickname one of the reasons why he was being bullies, Aurora always called him by his full name and was really happy to hear that he had transferred to Sweet Amoris as well, thinking that they were finally out of that situation together. Unfortunately, because of Amber's behavior, his father decided to enroll to a military boot camp, leaving her alone with just a teddy bear to keep her company, his last gift to her. When Kentin came back, Aurora almost immediately recognized him thanks to some little details that she had known too in all those years to forget about, details that even military training couldn't change, even if he looked so differently, so when he confirmed his identity, she pulled him in a hug. As the weeks passed, the two of them grew even closer than before and Aurora realized what her feelings had been all along, something she had started to think about when she was missing him while he was at the military boot camp. Her being too shy to actually admit them, it was Kentin that made the first move by kissing her and they have been dating ever since. Trivia Coming soon Category:Candies A-C Category:Candies Category:Kentin Category:Female Category:Straight